I'm Giving You All
by Napstabook
Summary: Underfell!Sans- Running from your wolves is a troublesome thing to do, but if a kind soul is running with you it can instead make you savour the chase. Reader POV, along with a chance of me doing more with the other Swap! and Fell! skelebros.


Everything he did was always aimed toward self-pleasure. His motives had always been only to better himself, and you had learned quite a while ago that you had never really been foreseen in the grand scheme of things. He could twist your mind into a horrible state if he pleased, but then he would always be back to help pick up the pieces.

However, there were some nights… Nights when the sky would be lit up with lightning, or nights when the snow was howling through the streets, that you would find him in your house. You never questioned his methods of getting in, you knew he could teleport, and you always chalked it up to that. As soon as you would cross the threshold of the doorway, he would be upon you; pressing his ivory skull into the hollow of your throat, and breathing you in deeply. You suspected that the only reason he would advance on you so quickly was to hear your heart race from the panic. The pumping sound of rushing blood and other organs always interested him.

Every time this occurrence would happen, you would run your hand gently along the crack embedded at the crown of his head, and without sparing you a glance, you would both suddenly be on top of your mattress or couch. Sex was rarely initiated on these nights, and you didn't really press that to him. On some level, even though you knew that he could be an abusive asshole, you lived for those moments. Moments when you felt like you were the world to him. When you didn't need to be pleasuring him to gain a sense of affection. You rarely initiated intimate moments with him, but he always made sure that you were well situated and pleasured properly. At least he was good about that.

You couldn't help but want to love him. He had no one else, only his brother, and their relationship was rocky from start to finish. The child inside you, the same one who had wanted to try and save stray dogs or snapping turtles, wanted to make sure that this stray felt loved. So, you tried your best, but this last month had been rough. You couldn't even count how many times he had unexpectedly jumped your bones, and then meandered into another room without even so much as a "have a good day" or a "thanks". Your patience with that never lasted long, but then again, moments when he would be sexually distant didn't either. You'd just tough it out.

 _Timeskip-_

Work was a place where, oddly enough, you could de-stress. You had scored a job as a children's librarian at the library across town, and it was thankfully a place where you get a sense of peace. The children that were your regulars even came in sometimes to help you shelve books. However, that didn't mean that you were not still worn out after you had finished your shift. The printer that sat beside you on your desk had jammed, and instead of calling one of the machine supporters to help you fix it, you had tried to do it yourself.

Ink was stained into your hands, and after two hours you had discovered that one of your regulars had apparently jammed a toy that was now a twisted lump of plastic into the machine somehow. You sighed tiredly, and ran your hand over your face, leaving a smudge of ink over your forehead. Glancing around the large expanse of the library, you noticed that you were the only one left in the building. You gathered up your bag, and cursed under your breath at seeing what time it was. You managed to catch a bus to take you back home; and as you settled, in you dug your ipod out of your jacket pocket, and started to plug your earbuds in. Suddenly, you felt your phone vibrate through your messenger bag, and you knew only one person who could be messaging you this late at night.

What you saw both thrilled you, and made you wary.

' _where are you?'_

You curled an eyebrow at the question. Since when did he care a lot about where you were? As long as he couldn't smell other sexual advancements on you, he couldn't care where you went.

' _I was at work. Why?'_ You typed out the message, not truly expecting an answer to it, but when your phone vibrated again you saw that he had, to your astonishment, replied.

' _you're just usually at home right now.'_ Your eyes widened. He usually stayed at his brother's apartment during the week seeing as how you had work.

' _Are you…at home right now?'_ You waited nervously for a reply. Streetlights illuminated your face, and you realized that your palms were sweating. Five minutes passed, and no reply came. Taking your ipod back out of your pocket, you nervously started up one of the songs that you loved.

' _Open my chest and colour my spine,_

 _I'm giving you all,_

 _I'm giving you all.'_

Slowly relaxing back into the seat, you began to ponder on his behavior.

'If he's going to be so fucking cryptic about everything, then fine. I'll just leave him to his cryptic-ness.' The rhythm of the music swayed over you as you passed by the houses that were illuminated from the streetlights. You remembered that it had stormed earlier in the evening as your eyes refocused on the water droplets that were curling on the outside of the window. A cup of tea, and a couple episodes of a cheesy sitcom would be nice when you got home. Maybe you could even read that book that your coworker had leant you. Anything to keep your mind away from thoughts of him would be delightful.

' _Swallow my breath and take what is mine,_

 _I'm giving you all,_

 _I'm giving you all.'_

It was funny. You didn't remember this song conveying such a deep message as how you were hearing it now. It… Really reminded you of how you came to love who he was, and that you were more than willing to take the lumps from him. You couldn't stop the gentle smile that graced your lips at remembering what he had shared with you once on one of your favourite nights together.

 _His head had been resting on your chest, and his breathing was measured and steady. You thought that he had been completely asleep, so it startled you slightly when he spoke._

" _kindness…" his voice rumbled through your chest, and a shiver ran down your spine at the husky quality of it. You glanced down at him to see that he was staring up at you. The red pinpricks of light that composed his eyes flickered towards you with an emotion that you had never experienced from him._

" _Huh?" at your articulated reply he huffed amusedly. Propping himself up on his elbows, he reached out and caressed your cheek._

" _your soul colour, pet. it's green, which means that it represents kindness," you quickly lifted your hand up to touch the bones that were encasing your cheek. Loving touches like the ones he was doling out now were far and few throughout the span of your relationship. Your reached out your other hand tentatively to his face, and surprisingly he leaned into your palm when you mirrored how he was touching you. A few minutes went by, before a question bubbled up inside you. You didn't want you ruin the precious moment that you had succeeded in being granted, but you couldn't not voice your curiosity. You swallowed thickly before swiping your thumb over his cheekbone. At the gesture, he purred and the vibrations of the noise made you tingle in delight. Well, now was as good a time as ever..._

You were shocked out of your reverie by the haunting voices of the artists pouring into your ears. The bus was pulled to a screeching halt as it let some of the passengers off. The bus was almost to your stop, and then you only had to walk a short ways to reach your apartment. You glanced at your phone, and noted that he still hadn't given you a reply. So much for not thinking about him.

' _I'll be the blood if you'll be the bones,_

 _I'm giving you all,_

 _I'm giving you all,_

 _So lift up my body and lose all control,_

 _I'm giving you all."_

Finally, the bus dropped you off at your stop. Breathing in, you could practically taste the rain. The walk to your building was a short one, and your music still blared in your ears as you tried to take the stairs quietly. You didn't want your neighbors to complain about a willdabeast tromping up to the fourth floor. The hallway was dark when you happened to get to your door, and you had a minor hang-up trying to get your key into the lock, but you managed to open and then kick the door shut.

Almost immediately you knew something was off. You inhaled deeply, and then held your breath in anticipation. The rich aroma of spicy mustard and cigarette smoke assaulted your senses, and normally you would have welcomed that scent except for the fact that it was unexpected. As if on cue, with you still frozen in front of the door, he rounded the corner and stopped to stare at you. Several emotions flitted across his sockets: relief, sadness, desire, anger, before flatlining into a dull, annoyed glare. Your hand came up to run through you hair, and you blinked, waiting for him to say something. Anything to fill the tense silence would be nice… Nothing. The seconds dragged by, and finally you opened your mouth.

"H-hey-"

"where the fuck have you _been_?" you sighed, and pinched the bridge of your nose. You didn't want to fight right now, you were exhausted. You heard more than saw his joints creaking in agitation. You took in another deep breath.

"The printer jammed at work, and I thought I'd be able to fix it if I fiddled with it, but that didn't happen," he blinked at you in amazement before laughing loudly, and that only served to piss you off.

"you fucking idiot. you can't even get the toaster to work half of the time, why did you think you could fix a goddamn printer?" He seemed...relieved? You wondered about his cryptic text, and then remembered that it had been storming earlier that night… Oh.

He had been worried. He would never outrightly tell you that, but you still smiled. He stopped his fit of laughter upon seeing the look on your face. He growled in suspicion.

"what are you smilin' at, pet?" you walked forward the short distance, and surprised him by putting all of your strength into hauling you both onto the sofa. He landed on top of you, and widened his eyes in astonishment as you pulled his head down for a kiss. You put all of your emotion into the single gesture, and let your soul reach out to him simultaneously. He spasmed against you as you relayed your feelings into both your physicality and soul connection. He felt your exhaustion, and all of your desire flooding through the bond, and his own soul reached out to mingle with your softness. Your tongue licked the outside of his teeth for entrance, and he opened his mouth willingly to tangle his long red appendage with your fleshy pinkness. You loved it when he let you kiss him like this, languidly, and with both of your souls on display so that you could regale each other better.

After several more minutes, you broke from the kisses, and he buried his face into the crook of your neck humming contentedly. With practiced movements he gripped both of your souls that had intertwined, and gently pulled them apart. The little things fought weakly at being separated, but nevertheless returned to their respected owners, who sighed in satisfaction. In complete wonderment, the skeleton looked up at you.

"what was that for, toots?" you chuckled, and cupped his cheek.

"I know," when he looked at you confusedly you continued, "that I'm a fucking idiot, my bad." You kissed his cheek, and he blinked down at you before nipping at your neck at, and whispering sweetly into your ear, "yeah. but you're my fucking idiot."

 _Now was as good a time as ever…_

" _Sans?" he opened one eye socket, and stared at you in question, so you hurried on, "h-how do you know what my soul looks like?" The skeleton took in a breath even though he had no use for it, and sat up. He deliberated on whether or not he was committed enough to show you what you wanted know, before he decided 'fuck it.'_

" _listen, pet. don't freak out when i do this…" you nodded, and he accepted that enough as your consent. With a steady palm he placed his hand over the centre of your chest, and you felt an odd tugging sensation. Not entirely unpleasant, just a very foreign feeling. a gentle lime green light overcame the room, and his white bones were swathed in it. You both gasped at the magnitude of what you were seeing. That was… you. The entire culmination of what you were, and who your being was. You suddenly flushed a deep crimson color when you realized that he could see all of your thoughts, emotions, and… fantasies on display. His eyes were glassy and pensive as he felt the immense swell of devotion, and amount of love that you harbored for him. However, you misread him._

 _You tried to snatch the light back, thinking that he was appalled or overwhelmed at your intense feelings; astonishingly, he gripped your possession tightly between his rough fingers. The motion made your entire body seize up in pleasure, choking on a scream as you fell backward onto the bed. You were both breathing heavily, and the unknown emotion from earlier was present even more strongly in his eyes than before. With deliberate slowness, he brought the fluttering light up to his sharp teeth, and for a split second you thought he was going to bite through it and end you, but instead… he laid a warm lingering kiss upon the surface of it. The action made your entire body tingle, and flood with heat. All too soon for your liking, he pressed the fluttering thing back into you chest, and let his hands linger on top of you. You licked your lips, and he blinked hazily. Leaning forward, he let two words fall from his mouth before he buried his face back into your chest._

" _thanks, love." The next morning came, but neither of you mentioned the fact that now you couldn't let the other go on living without each other. If you ran, it would be together, it was as simple as that._

' _I can see through you,_

 _We are the same,_

 _It's perfectly strange,_

 _You run in my veins,_

 _How can I keep you,_

 _Inside my lungs,_

 _I breathe what is yours,_

 _You breathe what is mine.'_


End file.
